


You are cordially invited.

by godlessAdversary



Series: Acceptance AU [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fallout 4 reference, Kankri is in a polyamory relationship, M/M, March Eridan, Meenah plans to ruin the wedding, Polyamory, Terezi is searching for Gamzee, The invitations for the JohnVris wedding are sent, Vriska has two moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Vriska sent the invitations for their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New York City

 

Roxy’s POV:

Calliope and you have been painting the apartment, and the rooms look like cosmic paintings like the ones in museums of modern art.

“I can’t believe we painted the solar system in the kitchen, Callie.”

“I just liked how those astronomic photos you have look like.”

“You haven’t studied cosmic formations, but you sure know how to paint them in the living room.”

Callie is spraying some orange paint over the sun that is at the center of the kitchen, and she looks really cute with suspenders.

“By the way, Roxy,” Callie takes her mask away and lowers herself from the ladder. “I retrieved the mail this morning; it seems we got an invitation for a wedding.”

“Let me see.”

Callie handles you a cobalt blue envelope with golden margins, and inside there is a fancy letter that reads:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of John Egbert and Vriska Serket this month of July. The ceremony will be at…_

“OH MY GOSH!” You squeal and press the invitation against your chest. “Callie, prepare yourself, because we are going to Seattle this summer!”

“Roxy, I don’t understand why you are so excited. I mean, I know weddings are important, but…”

“Callie, just read the last line!”

Callie takes the letter and reads it. Her face turns into a big smile and she hugs you. Both of you are spinning around like the lovebirds you two are.

 

Felt Mansion

Eridan’s POV:

“Cal, wwhere havve you been? I havve been wworried all afternoon for you.”

“Jesus, dude, I have been busy working at the office trying to get the bacon home. Your cosmetics aren’t cheap, you know.”

Caliborn sits on the bed and you proceed to give him a massage on his shoulders.

“Life is hard, and nobody understands.”

“I know, I know, Eri. Ordering a bunch of dumbasses around the streets isn’t as funny as it sounded, but there is no other way to make money.”

“You could alwways come here and join me on the bed. I get bored sometimes.”

Caliborn stands up and takes away his shirt, and is only in suspenders. For being a short sized man, he has a bit of musculature. Sadly, you know he isn’t as strong when it comes to bed, but that is where you have to play your path as lady with extra attributes.

“Cal, I received an invvitation for a wwedding, and I wwondered if you wwould like to accompany me?”

“What? Do I look like a boyfriend your could take to your girly events? That shit about compromise isn’t my thing.”

“C’mon, Cal! You alwways use me as your ‘trophy girlfriend’ in front of your friends, and I wwould like to meet my old friends again. Wweirdly, wwho invited me is a guy named John. Does that guy even know I dated his fiancee?”

“Did you screwed the fiancee of that guy? Sweet!”

“… no. She didn’t evven let me kiss her, that bitch only used me in elementary just because I am rich. Anywway, can wwe go just go as a small vacation? Seatle is a big city full of activvity in summer, and there is a Harry Potter meeting at…”

“Wait, Seattle in Summer?”

Caliborn goes to his wardrobe and retrieves a binder from it.

“This is our chance, Eri! We can finally say good bye to this underworld of crime and live as rulers of society!”

“Wwhat?”

“Step one, we are going to that dumb wedding. Step two, we meet Alan Moore…”

“Alan Moore?”

“Step three, profit!”

Caliborn is laughing maniatically, and some papers are spilled on the floor. Some of them have weird doodles, but others look like impressive animes drawings.

“HAHA HEEHEE HOOHOO!”


	2. Glub Glub HUGE BITCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people are invited to the wedding, and there is an unwanted guest.

Maple Valley

Kankri’s POV:

“Would you kindly eat your veggies?”

“No!”

You have been trying to make your son eat his lunch, but he is as stubborn as Katrina.

“Saitma, you can’t be strong if you don’t eat healthy carrots and broccoli.”

“ONE PUNCH!”

You don’t know how, but your kid punched your face so hard that you fell to the ground. What do Japanese people eat?! For good fortune, the mother of your son arrives to take care of him.

“Okaasan!”

“Akachan!”

Damara takes Saitama from his seat and says something you can’t understand. Why did God had to made so many languages at the Tower of Babel? You already know Spanish, French and Latin as requisites of your career, but the eastern languages are alien to you.

“Eat.”

He does as his mother says.

“How do you…?”

“Baka, you useless at parenting. Check mail. Something for you.”

You are questioning now your reasons for accepting this kind of blasphemous relationship. At first it felt good that you could do your duty to god by reproducing, and then you felt pity for Damara. However, she is still unemployed, the amount of cigarettes in your trashcan is increasing, and there have been a few times when you have surprised her pleasuring herself while watching strange cartoons. Let’s focus on something else to avoid all these unchristian thoughts.

“Let’s see. The usual religious advertisements, a Japanese magazine, a… oh my god, Cronus!” You hide below all the dirty magazines your boyfriend ordered. “And finally, an invitation?”

You read the contentes of the invitation, and then you try to remember who are the happy couple that is going to get the blessing of marriage.

“Damara, do you remember someone by the name of John or Vriska?”

“John kun and Vriska chan? Aradia hates Vriska. John seems nice.”

“Wait, I remember. Weren’t you and Vriska in the sae classroom years ago?”

Now that you remember… wait, how old is Damara? How old was she when you two started dating?

“Sup guys.” Cronus enters the kitchen and retrieves a beer from the refrigerator. “I went to get some pizza, who wants?”

“Cronus, I was making casserole for dinner!”

“Boring, me likes pizza.”

Every time Damara lets Cronus taker her waists with his big arms makes you feel jealous and want to kick her out of the house, but you can’t complain. You have been sinning for weeks and all you can do is pretend to be a good example of a Christian professor/preacher/ sports coach.

“Hey, is that an invitation? Who is getting married?”

“John Egbert and Vriska Serket.”

“Aranea’s cousin? I thought she was banging Meenah.”

“I banged Meenah.” Says Damara with a creepy smile that even made Cronus feel uncomfortable. “Everyone banged Meenah.”

“What?! I didn’t even got to screw that teenager because of legal reasons, but everyone did?!”

“Vantas too.”

Cronus looks at you with surprise and he lets his cigarrete fall from his mouth.

“Oh my god! How many teens did you slept with before me?! I didn’t had sex until I was out of college!”

“First of all, how dare you speak to me about sexual experiences? And second, they were 18 years old girls, and I respected them as much as I respect you.”

“So I am just your casual high school girl to seduce?!”

While you and Cronus are ranting to each other, Damara takes your son upstairs so he can sleep. Sharing a household with two lovers isn’t something you planned with your life, but somehow you don’t regret it.

Later that night.

“Ok, boys.” Damara makes plays with her whip a bit while you and Cronus lay on the bed with your wrists and ankles tied. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” You scream.

“How did I got convinced to do this?” Cronus asks.

This is going to be a long night.

 

 

Meenah’s POV:

It is the same routine as always.

“It was really nice…”

“Yeah yeah, go get some coffee and be gone.”

She was a nice girl, but this was casual. It is always casual. You always wake up next to someone, either be an innocent girl you met at Porrim’s meetings, a jerk that you manipulated, or a hottie you met at a club. However, there was this girl once, and after her everyone seems dull and boring. Did life even mattered before her?

“I forgot my purse.”

You launch to her the weird anime purse and continue dealing with your depression.

 

Starbucks.

Why is it that you always come to this place to waste the money your sister sends you? She stayed home to learn the ropes of the family business while you decided to travel the country to find yourself. That was the worst idea ever. Anyway, all you do is eat a muffin and think how you could do a better recipe.

“Do you think it would be too much?” you remember that voice.

“Vris, we are marrying close to…” Wait, did that guy said something about marriage? “I am sure having movie posters of some of Nicolas Cage’s movies wouldn’t be that bad in the reception.”

“You are just being nice since I let you convince me to make deserts about the Ghostbusters.”

You follow the voices and see the back of the beautiful girl you loved at high school. Also, she is with a guy. Wait… SHE IS WITH A FUCKING GUY?!

“You first.” He opens the door to his expensive old fashioned car.

“What a corny gentleman.”

Is she seriously accepting a manly gesture of affection? You remember Vriska saying how she hated men and how she was tired of weakly fuckboys. Why did she accepted this life?! Just as you want to scream, their vehicle goes away, and you try to memorize the plate. Time to do some hunting.

 

Peixes Mansion.

“Fef, open this codamn door!”

“Meenah, oh what a bubbly surprise!”

You haven’t come here since mom escaped to avoid a scandal, and you are really desperate enough to seek help from your sister.

“I am so glad to see you!”

“Yeah, I am awesome. Wow, you look… like mom?”

Feferi is wearing the classic Betty Crocker attire your mother used in tv shows of cooking, which consists on a business woman pink jacket, an entrepreneurial skirt, and some shoes whose heels could be used to stab someone.

“You come in good time. I am preparing for lunch with some friends at the garden…”

“Before you make me meet the Mad Hatter and his furry friends, there are some questions I wan to get the answers for. First, do you know anything about Fishka?”

“Oh god lord, what a coincidence. She came this morning to sign some papers for the banquet of her wedding?”

So this is serious. She is tying the knot, and not with you. The only reason you came here was because you needed someone of trust to tell you the truth… and someone that doesn’t hate you.

“C’mon, the tea is ready!”

Feferi takes your arm and makes you run towards the place where years ago you used to kiss Vriska and smoke weed.

“Hi Feferi!” Says a girl with black hair and glasses. Wait, the two girls sitting at the table have black hair and glasses.

“Jade and I have been waiting for you to join us. There are so many things to talk about, including the big wedding.”

Glasses, black hair, and weird teeth?

“Meenah, this are Jade Harley and Jane Crocker. Jade is John’s sister and Jane is their cousin. Well, actually, it turns out thanks to Jane’s information, that John’s family and ours are related and we all are cousins.”

“Heh.”

Everyone looks curious at you.

“Meenah?”

“It is funny. It is fucking funny that I lost the one I love to a cousin!”

“What is she talking about?” asks the Jane girl.

“Hey, I remember you! You are the one that made Vriska cry at prom!” The nerd girl with the longer hair points at you.

You suddenly remember her as the one that… Oh shit.

“Okay, take it easy Dog Girl.”

“So you do remember what I did.” She grins at you and there a strange feeling of your sins crawling in your back. “Better not try to do something funny, Peixes.”

Feferi looks at you with concern, and you just scoff and turn around. You know they don’t want you, and you don’t care. Whatever! You are going to stop this nonsense and save your girlfriend from the claws of the system somehow.


	3. Terezi Pyrope and Nick Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young detective receives and invitation, and a future detective is invented.

Boston, Massachusetts

Terezi’s POV:

It has been a long day at the office, but now you are going to rest, and by rest you mean watch your charts connecting every evidence that you can use to sent Gamzee Makara to jail. Since that time he entered Vriska and Kanaya’s apartment to cause mayhem, you have been suspicious about his activities.

“You are going to make a big mistake one day, Makara, and when you do it I will be the one to punish you.”

Watching newspapers and strings every day makes you insane enough to speak to yourself. No boyfriend or girlfriend, no goals outside of your job, and no entertainment outside of making shitposts at Tumblr. This is the life you choose and you will die by your own terms.

“This is Terezi Pyrope. I am busy kicking criminal asses, so leave your message please.” Your phone recording can be a bit annoying sometimes, and that is the purpose you established for it.

“Terezi, are you really there? I need to talk to you about something important…”

Is that Vriska? You take the phone as fast as you can.

“Vriska, is something wrong, I mean, I told you this line was for emergencies.”

“Terezi, I am getting married.”

Welp.

“I never thought this day would happen. Congratulations.”

“Terezi, I want you to be my maid of honor.”

“Wha… I thought Kanaya…”

“Kanaya has been busy helping with the preparations already, and she had to take a break from bigger responsibilities because Rose is getting to her final weeks of the pregnancy.”

“Listen sister, I have been busy with some cases, and Gamzee…”

“Tez, I am not just calling you because I need a maid of honor; I am calling you because I want you to be there. We haven’t been in contact for weeks, and since… Gamzee did that horrible thing you have been avoiding everyone.”

What she is saying is true, but you don’t want to accept that you have a problem. You were weak enough to don’t stop him, and now you have to sacrifice everything to stop his rampage.

“Terezi, I need my sister back. Everyone misses you. Even John misses you, and he loathes you.”

Maybe resting from this hunting for a bit would be good for your sanity. After all, your family comes first.

“Alright, I am coming home.”

 

 

Dirk’s POV:

You are close to finishing your project. Millions of dollars invested by the MIT in your research, and many hours without sleeping properly. Neural synapses seem fine. Cooling systems are at optimum capacities. The programs are running properly. Time to wake them.

“Sup dog.” Your synthetic children is alive.

Sweet, you became god.

“Name’s Dirk, and you are Nick. Welcome to existence my kid.”

“It feels weird. I have never been in this existence thing. Is it scary?”

“It is, but it is worth it.”

“Dirk, we got mail!”

“Also, that is your mom, Jake.”

After introducing your boyfriend to your creation, and many bad jokes about transhumanism, you start searching for anything interesting at the mail. The only reason you still have physical mail is because Jake buys comics of marvel and you order weird blue rays of animes. Huh? This is new.

“It seems we have been invited to a wedding. Your cousin and that creepy spider girl.”

“Jade is marrying Vriska? I thought she was dating Davepeta.”

“No, I mean your cousin that looks like you.”

“I am glad the old sport got himself a lady after what happened between him and Miss Rose Lalonde. Who would have thought she would be one of us gay people.”

You want to facepalm, but 1)you have oil in your hands, and 2)you know Jake is as innocent as John, but gay.

“However, I am doubting Miss Serket would be a good wife for him. That girls gives me the chilly willies.”

“Are you still scared of her? She was just a bratty teenager back in the day.”

“Yes, but everytime she sees me there is always this dark aura surrounding her. Like, she has this way of knowing when someone fears her.”

“Well, she is probably going to eat your cousin after having sex with him. Let’s take Nick to play outside before he develops a wrong concept of the world like the kid in the movie Room.”

“The Wiseau fella movie?”

“That would be a worst case scenario.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made a Fallout 4 reference. I just like Nick Valentine really much.


	4. From Los Angeles, to Chicago, to Savannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people are invited.

Los Angeles, California.

Aradia’s POV:

“AA, I think we are stuck.”

You and your boyfriend have been practicing some new “positions”, but this time it is a situation of life and death.

“No sense, you just need to move your leg here and…”

You finally fall to each side of the bed, and just as you lift from the floor you notice Sollux has your panties over his hair.

“Hehe.”

“Dammit, AA. I will be lucky to be able to have sex again.”

You and Sollux have been working in a small 3D printing office he setup, and because none of you is interested in the pleasures of the mundane or frivolous life, all you can do is print anime figures and have sex whenever you want. You miss your friends sometimes, but when you touch your womb every morning you know you are happy.

“Do you think it is going to be a girl or a boy?”  
“I hope a girl. I can’t stand another Captor like me. By the way, we got mail from Maple Valley. Does these douchbags don’t know what is an email?”

You notice the envelope at the table and open it. It is an invitation to the wedding of John and…

“Vriska is getting married?!”

“Wow, that is one of the things I thought I would never hear in my entire life.”

“I can’t believe this!”

“Hey, you are the one that decided to continue our polyamory relationship, even if it turned into a monogamous one after Fef left.”

You hate when Sollux is sassing while typing.

“Sollux, she was the alpha bitch back in the day. If she can have a nice wedding, why can’t I?”

You turn around Sollux’s office chair to make him face you.

“AA, we don’t need those formalities of marriage. It is a pathetic excuse of the government to keep people chained.”

“Oh no, we aren’t going to play your game of I am smarter than everyone else.”

“That isn’t what…”

“We are going to that wedding and see how much fun everyone is having, and after that we are going to have our own wedding and it will be bigger than Vriska’s!”

“But AA…”

“No buts. If we don’t commit you will have to say good bye to your bed priviliges.”

You leave Sollux speechless and return to your crafting of an Indiana Jones figure on Maya.

 

Chicago, Illinois.

Sn8wman’s POV:

It is a lonely night, and the noise of the streets is the only thing keeping you company. Spades is at Washington running some errands, and Scratch is in prison. To stop thinking about the nostalgia of old lovers, you drink from a wine bottle that Mr. Sleuth sent you as a gift, and which was supposed to be drank with him after he retired from his quest to save the city from Mobster Kingpin. Promises get destroyed as always, and you aren’t going to waste a precious thing. Just as you pour some beverage in your cup, your sight gets a glimpse of mail that hasn’t been open in weeks, and there is a fancy envelope calling you like a voice from the past.

“What is it?”

You take the envelope and take it’s contents. The realization of what is happening makes you pour unconsciously on the floor your fine drink.

“Should I go?”

She hasn’t seen you since she went to college, and neither has Terezi. Maybe it is time to swallow your pride and go see your daughter marry the man she loves.

 

Savannah, Georgia.

Mindfang’s POV:

You have been drinking all afternoon in an attempt to calm your nerves, but it is futile. You know what you have to do.

“Are you okay, ma’am?” asks one of your goons.

“I am ready to do this!”

You jump out of your chair and get your coat on.

“Sam, if the boys ask, you are in charge.”

“Where are you going, Ma’am?”

“I have to ask for forgiveness from someone special to me.”

You can’t say too much because you don’t trust these guys that much, but it is true. You are going your daughter’s wedding.


	5. Uninvited guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story.

San Antonio, Texas.

Tavros’s POV:

“We did it bro!” You shout and raise your arms in sign of victory. “We are definitely going to win the cosplay contest!”

“It took us 2 months, but we finally created this beauty. Now we just have to make a long drive to Seatle and sign up some papers before the contest.

You run your wheelchair out of Rufioh’s workshop and put hook up the plataform of your little project to Rioh’s ban.

“I still can’t believe we got a spot in the big show of this year. Does Horuss and Meulin know someone there?”

“They are busy people when it comes to advertisements and entertainment, and of course Meulin had some contacts from all the convention she has been on. Also, this year is an opportunity for our group since everyone is able to attend the big convention. Something about a wedding that I din’t paid too much attention.”

You wonder who could be getting married. Maybe Nepeta and Equius? Nah, that would be stretching things too far, and since Nepeta became Davepeta things have been weird. Your brother helps you enter the ban, and both start a long journey through the states that ends in the famous Emerald City.

 

Again at Boston.

Gamzee’s POV:

Terezi has left her apartment and is driving away. Where is she going? Entering her place would be stupid since she has a security system that could leave you injured, so you have to find another way of locating her, or just get stoned and wait for her return. Suddenly, your phone rings.

“Sup motherfucker.”

“Clown, I need you to go to Seattle and prepare some things for me and my ladyboyfriend.” Your boss says with his usual authoritative voice. “There is going to be a shitty wedding in the future, and I need a fancy place to stay and prepare for my big plan.”

“Sounds good, boss.”

“Don’t disappoint me. Bye bye.”

Wait, your invertebrother told you something about a wedding he and his girlfriend where attending. You take out your phone and see what events are happening in the social media.

“Damn, the Egbert kid and the Serket bitch. I thought they were both gay.”

You hang up your phone and remember something more important.

“Wait… Serket is Pyrope’s sister…  Motherfucking miracles!”

Life is a miracle after all.


End file.
